Una vida sin ti no es vida
by Mccutcheon15
Summary: Haruka vive tras la sombra de su hermano gemelo Haruki quien es un prodigio y un gran hermano opacado por su hermano y sin nadie que lo comprenda toma una actitud displicente la vida de Haruka cambia radicalmente cuando cierta chica en especial después de 5 años regresa otra vez a su vida pero todo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prólogo**

 **Hola que tal aquí devuelta me di cuenta que estaba llevando una historia sin rumbo y con muchos errores y mal entablada he corregido el argumento y darle más fortaleza a la historia espero que les guste disculpe la demora tratare de darle un episodio por semana .**

 **Sin más que decir debo agregar que los personajes principales no me pertenecen son propiedad de Teguchi Naoko.**

 **Prólogo**

Muchas veces en nuestra vidas preferimos no aceptar la realidad en la que vivimos que aquello que pasa no es cierto que la vida no es compleja que nuestros sentimientos no son como el papel fácil de romper que somos mucho más que eso , que somo como el acero difícil de doblar y la verdad , es que al menos una vez en la vida todos somos como el acero fuertes y firmes, pero al pasar del tiempo nos volvemos vulnerables, a pesar de que no se les aplica a todos no significa que no pase, la vida es hermosa pero podremos ver lo bueno de la vida, solo si dejamos pasar las páginas y volvemos a empezar de nuevo siempre y cuando nos sintamos bien con nosotros mismo y podamos perdonarnos por nuestros errores , reconocer que no siempre tenemos la culpa o mala suerte no es fácil siempre cuando halla de por medio una persona a la que amemos nos volveremos locos por dentro y tal vez asimilemos cosas que no son , en el peor de los casos dos personas que se aman puramente, no podrán entenderse a pesar de que vivan atrayéndose, las miradas embobadas a los ojos seguidas de sonrisas nerviosas que aran saltar tu corazón, no tendrá valor simplemente por una palabra que a lo mejor no quisiste decir y ese cumulo de palabras te separan de ese ser, por más amor, esos pequeños malos entendidos acabaran por terminar todo de apoco, si tan solo el amor te permitiera entender a ese ser sin necesidad decir una sola palabra todo el momento hasta que morimos todos seriamos felices pero acaso, igual no hay cosas que queremos decir o queremos escuchar es una complejidad .

Esta es una historia donde la honestidad , la terquedad y la comunicación jugaran un papel importante donde Haruka Tenoh

el gemelo menor de la prestigiada familia Tenoh es una persona despreocupada, que nadie entiende que no le gusta acarrear con responsabilidades y termina metiendo en líos a el y a su familia Haruka por mucho tiempo ha tenido que vivir tras la sombra de su hermano mayor Haruki, la gente a su alrededor no espera grandeza ha aceptado ser la oveja negra de la familia, Haruki por otra parte es el prodigio de la familia y un fanático del béisbol, gran corredor de Go Karts desde que tenía 8 años el futuro de la familia estaba asegurado con Haruki, la vida de Haruka está a punto de cambiar radicalmente por los acontecimientos inesperados en su vida y la llega de una persona ¿qué le dará fortaleza o dolor?.

''Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos olvidar por más que queramos o intentemos hacerlo siempre hay una huella que nos marca ''


	2. Chapter 2 'El Reencuentro'

**Hola he agregado ciertas cosas a este capítulo como su inicio si se acuerda al anterior empieza diferente pero en contexto es lo mismo solo se ha extendido para darle un poco más de estructura a la historia sé que puede ser molesto para los que leyeron al principio pero si mi primer capítulo fue de su agrado teniendo tantas fallas espero que este sea un poco más a su gusto y a ver tenido menos fallas que antes xD dejen sus comentarios y gracias por su atención :3**

 _ **El Rencuentro**_

Era un lugar oscuro de pronto comenzaban a formarse pasillos con puertas cerradas va aproximándose poco a poco hace mucho frio se acerca a la primera puerta no encuentra más que un violín iluminando por una luz desconocida siente nostalgia cierra la puerta va a la siguiente habitación al abrirla ve un televisor trasmitiendo un partido béisbol pero no reconoce cual cierra la puerta y se dirige a la siguiente comienza a sentir mucho más frio al abrirla ve a su padre y madre llorando se paraliza quiere entrar preguntar qué les pasa por que lloran pero comienza a oír un ruido ensordecedor todo empieza ver se mas borroso ;Piii,pii,pii se escuchaba el sonido del despertador tan temprano por la mañana por el sonido a medias abría los ojos no quería despertar que era ese sueño tan raro lo único que necesitaba era levantarse podía ver una figura que le decía algo se puso sus lentes pudo ver que era su amas de llave Sasaki

''Haruka levántate que llegaras tarde al colegio" dijo la ama de llave

''Haaa! déjenme dormir '' decía Haruka con desganas de levantarse mientras veía la hora y que solo le quedaba 30 minutos para llegar al colegio se levanta de la cama se mira frente al espejo se decía otro día más, qué más da ir al colegio no hay nada bueno sentía un vacío que le carcomía todas las mañanas desde que tenía 11 años levantarse por las mañanas era un sufrir se cuestionaba si tenía que seguir adelante no tenía muchos amigos solo el mismo grupo de siempre desde la escuela que ya se aburría de verlos pero igual se iba o sus padres no le dejarían de decir que malgastaba su vida solo durmiendo y jugando videojuegos.

Se arregla y baja a tomar el desayuno se despidió de sus padres y se fue en bicicleta sus padres ya estaba acostumbrados a esa actitud suya que ya no gastaban palabras mientras que no los llamaran del colegio por su indisciplina le dejaron tomar el curso de su vida pensaron que con el tiempo maduraría y dejara esa actitud en el pasado, llego 15 minutos después de la campana sonaba el profesor a la primera hora de inglés no llegaba hasta la mitad de la hora las puertas ya estaban cerradas pero ese no era obstáculo para Haruka estaciono su bicicleta en el parqueadero de la entrada y fue la parte trasera del colegio donde se encontraba un contenedor de basura se subió alcanzando el muro del colegio llegando al balcón del primer piso "buuuu Haruka " escucho, de la impresión soltó sus manos del balcón "Ha,haa".-decía Haruka balanceándose hacia atrás a punto de caerse, logra alcanzar sus manos haciendo que tomara otra vez el equilibrio no era más que su hermano mayor "Joven Tenoh que está pasando ahí " le dijo la inspectora al escuchar eso Haruka se baja rápidamente para que no la viera si la descubrían estaría en serios problemas por trepar los muros como delincuente, Haruki dio la vuelta " nada señorita al parecer me quiere dar gripe ajaja" seguro joven Tenoh decía aproximándose hacia el " ha si no se preocupe por cierto el profesor de inglés aún no ha llegado bajaba a buscarlo me dijeron que estaba en el bar tomándose un café"

"Que ese profesor como siempre huyendo de su trabajo va ver esta vez que lo atrape" .-decía la inspectora ignorando Haruka en busca del profesor ''Vamos sube de una sola vez dios de la que nos libramos , vaya vas batiendo récord Haruka '' decía Haruki dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se le pasara el susto –"esto es tu culpa quien te manda a salir a si de la nada pudiste a verme matado "-decía Haruka mientras caminaba apresurado por su hermano para llegar al salón de clases.

''Jajaja bueno lo siento pero deberías levantarte antes y te evitarías todos esos problemas ''.-decía Haruki mientras entraban al salón

'' Bueno bueno disculpen mi demora jóvenes pero estaba en el rectorado ateniendo unos asuntos ".-decía su tutor entrando al salón – Si claro ocupado pensaba la clase mientras que lo veían arreglar sus cosas " hoy vamos a tener a una nueva alumna de intercambio viene desde Alemania espero que sean amable con ella por favor preséntate'' entra una hermosa chica pelo acu amarino de ojos azules claros y de piel blanca como la nieve de figura esbelta que más de uno perdía la mirada solo viéndola

'' Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Michiru Kaio y espero llevarme bien con todos encantada de conocerlos''

Los gemelos se la quedaban viendo fijamente sentía que se les hacía familiar de algún modo - ''No puede ser no ahora ''-decían Haruki para sí mismo las clases pasaron normales hasta el quinto periodo Haruka ya tenía hastió de ver como todos babean por la chica nueva solo eran zorros queriendo cazar y sentirse machos alfa prefiere saltarse las clases antes de ver ese juego de hipocresía conocía bien a sus compañeros y aunque no todos eran así la gran mayoría se dejaban llevar por algún incauto que presumía con cuantas más chicas salía era el mejor subió a la azotea donde podía estar en paz descansar un rato y sumergirse en sus pensamientos Haruka no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de hace un rato –porque me siento tan irregular cuando se trata de ella que esto que significa a lo mejor solo es mi imaginación – ''Haruka ,Haruka '' – escucha se acercan Seiya y Yaten Kou ya era la hora del receso.

''Hey Haruka vamos al centro de videojuegos a provechemos que descuidaron la puerta vamos rápido antes de que se den cuenta.

'' Dale vamos, el que llega ultimo a la puerta paga las partidas ''- decía Haruka levantándose con rapidez para bajar las escaleras, sin darse cuenta choca con la chica de ojos azules ''Santo cielos no podías tener más cuidado''- decía una Michiru muy enojada por el golpe, quedo estática al ver la persona que tenía al frente por segundos sus miradas se conectaron -tu eres- sin poder terminar la frase por la interrupción de Haruka

'' Lo siento'' –mientras la ayudaba a levantar y veía como Seiya y Yaten tomaban ventaja de lo que paso - "estos tramposos".-fue lo último que dijo mientras corría veloz para alcanzarlos dejando a una Michiru muy confundida ''¿Haruka?-'' fue lo último que logro articular mientras veía como el chico de ojos verdes se iba sin darle la más mínima importancia a lo que paso .

Michiru caminando hacia la terraza molesta por el poco tacto que habían tenido con ella ''Mmm, pero que raro estoy segura que el de hace un rato era Haruka y no Haruki ¿por qué? será que mmm…pensaba Michiru sin notar que alguien se le había acercado por la espalda.

HOLA..!- se escucha fuerte haciendo asustar a Michiru que estaba en otro mundo pensando.

Ayy… pero que es lo que te pasa acaso tratas de hacer que me dé un ataque sin fijarse bien a quien se lo decía.

Jajaja disculpa pero te estaba llamando y no me prestabas atención así que decidí subir un poco más el tono lo siento.- decía Haruki feliz por su reacción de espanto

''Tú eres Michiru Kaio y eres hija del Sr. Takeshi Kaio verdad '' –Michiru lo veía con asombro pero al mismo tiempo con una gran alegría a tal punto de abrazarlo.

'' Haruki no esperaba menos de ti''-dejando a Haruki con dudas respecto a ese comentario.

''Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos señorita Michiru '' decía Haruki feliz de saber que a la final era ella su vieja amiga de infancia.

''Para ser exactos fueron 5 años pero a pesar de la ausencia yo nunca los olvide y quería volver a verlos siempre supe en el fondo que nos volveríamos a encontrar no es necesario las formalidades solo dime Michiru como antes''

'' Para nosotros también fue triste que te fueras sobre todo para Haruka a pesar de lo que paso ''

''Es verdad eso ya lo había olvidado ''-decía Michiru recordando el día que tuvo que irse a Alemania.

 **Flashback**

Haruka anda vamos anda a despedirte ya mismo se van al aeropuerto –decía la mama de Haruka tocando la puerta de su cuarto sin tener ninguna respuesta.

''No da respuesta no quiere decir nada''-decía la mama bajando las escaleras a los demás miembros de la familia Tenoh y Kaio que esperaban a Haruka.

''Vaya se ha de sentir muy mal después de todo la noticia fue inesperado''.-decía el señor Takeshi Kaio padre de Michiru .

''Yo iré hablar ''-decía Haruki corriendo a ver a Haruka

''Haruuuukaaa abre soy yo Haruki el hermano más encantador que podrás tener en la faz de la tierra''- sin tener respuesta -''Anda vamos Haruka es enserio vas ignora a tu media naranja enserio vas a ignorarme a mí ,una cosa es mama pero yo que siempre he estado ahí yo que … .-Abrió la puerta para evitar el drama de su hermano cuando se ponía así era mucho más que latoso era capaz de armar todo un escenario hasta llorar si era necesario –"Al fin , ya te estabas demorando Haruka , vamos baja tienes que despedirte de Michiru te está esperando ansiosa abajo y si no lo haces te vas arrepentir.

"Arrepentir dices eso ya lo estoy no quisiera a verla conocido nunca, por mí se puede ir al polo norte si quiere yo no quiero saber nada de ella nunca más en mi vida no quiero y no quiero ''-decía Haruka con iras, indignación de que rompieran su promesa.

"Haruka pero que dices tranquilízate no tienes por qué decir eso entiende no es cuestión de Michiru a ella no le queda más opción tiene que hacerlo son cosa de familia y ella tiene que estar con su familia .-decía Haruki interrumpido por un ruido a tras de él que resultaba ser Michiru que había escuchado todo lo que Haruka dijo.

''Sabes tan poco te lo estoy pidiendo y si no quieres verme pues bien tan poco quiero volver a verte , desapareceré y nunca más me volverás a verme espero que seas feliz ''– decía Michiru con casi lágrimas en los ojos partiendo una carta que tenía para darle saliendo rápido del cuarto para decirles a sus padres que ya se podían ir.

Michiru espera - decía Haruki angustiado por lo que acaba de pasar '' Haruka vas a dejar que se vaya así ha Haruka -decía Haruki molesto por su actitud

''Así está bien deja que se marche si es eso lo que quiere '' – decía Haruka sin mirar a su hermano alzando sus hombros como si no importara y se volvía a costar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Pero bueno no importa tan solo teníamos 10 años éramos unos niños bobos -decía Michiru con melancolía por aquel día.

''Qué bueno que seas tan compresiva, debo admitir que has cambiado bastante que por un segundo dude si eras tú ya no eres cachetona como antes ''decía Haruki apenado.

Mmm... Si es verdad digamos que he cambiado un poquito ''-decía Michiru con modestia riéndose.

''Michiru por que antes estabas muy distraída ¿paso algo?"

Eso pues , hace un rato choque por las escaleras y cuando vi quien era pensé que eras tú pero definitivamente esa actitud tan descortés, no eras vos estoy segura que era Haruka pero por que tiene ese uniforme ¿que están planeando ustedes dos ?– Michiru miraba a Haruki con una mirada curiosa y maliciosa como estuvieran planeando algún plan macabro.

''Ttranquila cálmate, ya veo era eso después de todo'' – dijo Haruki pensando si decirle o no .

''Mmm que quieres decir ''-dijo Michiru muy curiosa por la actitud de Haruki

Bueno está bien te lo diré de todas maneras Haruka no sabría explicarte y no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar y de todas formas te has de enterar tarde o temprano dijo Haruki con seriedad

De que estas hablando ¿Decirme que?

''Sobre el secreto de Haruka'' –dijo Haruki con carisma y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

 **Continuara.**

 **Y como ven el capítulo ¿ está mejor que antes ? el próximo capítulo estará listo para el próximo miércoles hasta la próxima n.n/**


End file.
